I'm Going Crazy
by JLuna
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura face the consequences of being a singer/actor and a model/actress. Will their relationship work as it took an unseen downfall?


This one-shot is based on **SE7EN's I'M GOING CRAZY MUSIC VIDEO **please refer to the music video. It's a great song listen to it. :)

* * *

Syaoran a popular R&B singer and composer sat in-front of the recording studio. Looking over the song that he just finished writing and composing, the song meant so much to him in the moment. It held so much emotion if you would just listen to it thoroughly. After contemplating for days whether to release the song as a single or just include it in his upcoming album. He finally decided that this song meant so much that it has to be separated from the others.

**SYAORAN's POV**

I'm a person who never knows how to apologize even when I lost the most important person in my life. I once promised her that my career will not interrupt our relationship, but it did. I constantly traveled in and out of the country and when I'm in the country, my manager has my days perfectly scheduled, and when I try and go home I passed out even before I could greet my Sakura.

I could never apologize to Sakura, so instead I bought her brand named clothes, handbags and even accessories. I could never say sorry to her, even if it was my fault that she waited for me to have lunch with her.

I thought that everything was perfectly fine with our relationship; I never knew that she was already having doubts. When she calls me, I try and hurry up and get her to say whatever she wanted to say, and I shut her up. She waited in the rain for me, when I promised her that I would bring her to see the festival, she waited out in the cold winter night when I promised her that I would pick her up so the two of us could have a dinner together, but of all the things I promised to her, I never did once showed up to our meetings.

**FLASHBACK**

_I picked-up my phone as soon as I realized that it was Sakura calling me._

"_Hello" I said through the phone._

"_Syaoran" Sakura said somewhat unsure if she should be calling me._

"_Sakura, what's wrong why are you calling me?" I asked trying to give her the hint that I'm in the middle of a schedule._

"_I don't think it matters Syaoran, if you don't remember that you promised me that you would meet me for lunch today. Goodbye Syaoran" she said before she hung up on me. _

_All my meeting with her were somehow forgotten by me. Everything was alright until one night that I came home to the apartment we both share together that I saw her sitting on the living room couch. I came near her, but she sat at the very end of the couch and tried to get away from me as much as possible. I finally lost my temper and yelled at her._

"_What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you avoiding me?" I asked her; still angry from the way she's acting up._

_She looked at me, her beautiful emerald eyes stained with tears. _

"_Nothing is wrong Syaoran, I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave." She said as she put her head in between her knees._

"_What do you mean leave?"_

"_I can't take it anymore Syaoran, I've neglect my life just to keep you happy. So many meetings that you promised me Syaoran, but never once did you show up. Every time I try and call you, you're in the middle of a schedule, filming and other things. You once promised me before we started this relationship that your career won't get in the way, but it did. You never show up!"_

"_I told you once that I'm not always available Sakura, you call when I'm busy."_

"_You're always busy Syaoran! You never had time for me, I just want one minute of you, but you never granted it for me. You're always out of the city or you're out of the country."_

"_Sakura! You're an actress and a model! You live in the spotlight just like me, why can't you understand my situation!" I yelled at her._

_She cringed at my sudden outburst and became suddenly quiet until she spoke up quietly._

"_I dropped many modeling and acting offers for you Syaoran as I thought that you would somewhat do the same. I denied many of them, as I wanted to spend more time with you, but denying those contracts was a mistake" _

"_I never told you to dropped offers Sakura!"_

_Before I knew it, she was holding her suitcase and was right in front of me. She gave me a kiss on my left cheek as tears started falling down her face again._

"_I'm sorry Syaoran, but I need to figure out if you really do love me and right now I'm in a lot of doubt, so I want out of this relationship Syaoran. I really do hope that you understand."_

_With those words, my life with actress and model Sakura Kinomoto is over._

_Within that week that I and Sakura ended our relationship, many negative comments were released from the pressed about Sakura. One that caught my attention was the headline_

_**Kinomoto Sakura losing weight! **_

_I looked and read the article and an image of my beloved was scary enough for me. No one would be able to recognize it was her. The image of her was one of her photo shoots for a new Summer Clothing Line for an online clothing store. The image of her was truly horrifying, if you won't look closely, those smiles that she was giving the camera was nothing, but a fake._

**END FLASHBACK**

I'm still here sitting in-front of the microphone in the Recording Studio listening to my director and co-composer that I should put more emotion into the song, I just tuned him up.

The next thing I knew my co-composer stood up from his seat and started clapping, I finally realized that I hit the right emotion for the song and within days it would finally be released as a single, not a living breathing person knew that the song was dedicated to none other than Kinomoto Sakura.

It has been more than 5 months since I last heard of her, and now she was in-front of the Daily Newspaper that I read. Another one of her images modeling another clothing line that from my point of understanding is a clothing line that is popular in Europe.

**SAKURA's POV**

I am sitting on the back seat of my car as I read through my lines for an upcoming drama that I am a leading lady of. The drama is titled _**You're my Life**_ which is a love story of some sort, as of now I haven't meet the leading man of this drama that I am suppose to film within a week or so.

Since the day that I broke up with Syaoran, I accepted more offers. I guess now I can see why he always can't make it out on our scheduled dates, but what bothers me that most is why he won't call me and tell me that he can't make it, why does he make me wait outside in the cold if he knew that he wouldn't be able to make it.

"Lisa could you please turn on the radio, I want to listen to some music" I told my manager who sat beside my driver. She turned on the radio, but the song that was currently playing made me almost cry out in tears. Even though it was almost 5 months I could never forget that voice. I guess this song is one of his new ones that were supposed to be part of the album he mentioned he was working on.

**SYAORAN's POV**

_I'm a person who never starts to apologize  
I'll shout even louder at you every time (here we go again)  
There's no way to stop our madness  
I don't know what to do  
I don't even know why we started this_

I sang as the music video director told me to try and look angry and frustrated at the same time. I was inside an apartment and am pulling my hair back to make it more convincing that I really am frustrated with my relationship.

_No matter what I say now  
You won't listen  
You don't believe me (no~)  
The love in our hearts when we first met  
Where has it gone to?  
Have we gotten rid of it?_

Those were the last words of the lyrics that I mouthed before the music video director told me to stop and take a time off.

As soon as the director told me to have a break, my manager rushed over to me holding a stack of papers and from my view you could tell that it's a script for a movie. I look at him as he handed me the script, he looked at me somewhat unsure.

"Syaoran this is the script for the new movie that your suppose to film within a week or so and just to let you know, the female lead you are very much acquainted of." He told me before he left.

I looked at the script and started reading some lines. There was no information on who is my leading lady; I guess I'll find out as soon as filming starts.

**2 WEEKS LATER – SAKURA's POV**

So filming was delayed for a week because somehow the leading man of the movie had other schedules to finish before he can start filming with this movie. As far as I know the person who is starring with me is a well known movie actor, I guess I'll find out today.

I sat down on my seat as the coordinators and make-up artists of the movie started working on me and once again I became a doll of the entertainment world. You asked me why I choose to be an actress and a model. Since I was a little girl before I met Syaoran I was modeling for a small clothing company lead by my auntie Sonomi Daidouji and the company has gone international and I became the lead model as my cousin Tomoyo calls it. Since then I've ventured into acting also and I am enjoying it as far.

30 minutes later a black car pulled up near the filming set and a man came out of the car. He was wearing glasses and holding a stack of papers. Then without a minute or so the leading man of the movie came out of the car as well. What I didn't expect was that it would be him to be my leading man.

I still remember that messy brown hair of his, those piercing amber eyes and his killer smile. The director of the movie called me, I stood up and I guess it's time to face him after 6 months. It's time to face Syaoran Li once again.

I sat face to face with him as the movie director left soon after he finished explaining the movie to us.

"Sakura, how have you been all this months?" Syaoran asked me still looking me with those loving eyes of his.

"I've been great Syaoran; so far I've accepted more offers." I told him as I sat on my chair idly.

"You know that for this movie, we need to act like we love each other right? You've read the script haven't you?"

"I did." As soon as I said those words the director came back.

"I choose you two to be the leading actor and actress of this movie as I know it wouldn't be awkward for you two as you are in a relationship. I hope those kissing scenes wouldn't be a problem." the director said as he left me and Syaoran once again.

"There he said it. We're going to have kissing scenes Sakura. I hope it doesn't bother you and the media does not know yet that we are no longer dating. So please do this for me Sakura, just act like you do love me."

"I think I can do that. Besides I did love you for more than 5 years right Syaoran?"

"Yeah I guess you can."

**3 WEEKS INTO FILMING**

***note: In the movie they are filming I will use Syaoran and Sakura's Chinese names **

"Why are you doing this to me? Why can't you just end this relationship Xiao Lang?"

"Because I still love you Ying Fa, please don't believe what the media published, believe me okay?"

"Believe you, when I perfectly saw with my own two eyes kissing another girl."

"**AND CUT" **the director called to us.

**OUTSIDE THE FILMING SET**

Syaoran and Sakura sat together as their managers talked to each other.

"You know I've missed you Sakura." Syaoran said as he looked at me.

"I've missed you too Syaoran." I said holding his hand under the table.

"I'm tired of pretending that we are still dating in-front of the media Sakura, yet we never appear together on movie awards, don't you think the media are having doubts now that somehow they will figure out that we are putting up an act for them."

"I know Syaoran, but let them figure it out." I said to him

I stood up from my seat as I gave him a peck on his cheeks.

"The next filming were going to film the kissing scene." He told me

"I don't think there is going to be problem with that one. We've kissed many times before right?"

"I'm just telling you, you might be nervous as we haven't kissed each other for the past 7 months Sakura."

"I'll be fine Syaoran" I told him as I left.

**FILMING FOR THE KISSING SCENE**

"Alright I need you two to look like you're fighting and Syaoran that's when you grab Sakura and kiss her. I know this won't be problem for you two, so do this right so we can all go home early." the director yelled through this microphone or whatever you call it.

**AND ACTION**

"You crazy bastard, leave me alone and never come back here!" Ying Fa yelled.

"Bastard you're the one who has been acting up and you don't listen to me. Why don't you listen to me so you could understand that I can't always meet you?"

"Shut up and go away"

That's when Xiao Lang grabbed Ying Fa's face and kissed her. As the movie progresses into filming the two haven't realized that they've kissed long enough for the movie and the cameras are no longer rolling. The director laughed as he yelled through his microphone.

"Alright that's enough. You two have given us enough show to watch"

That's when both Syaoran and Sakura pulled back and looked at each other as they blushed together.

"WOW" both of them said at the same time.

"You two can now go home. We'll finish filming in a week." The director said.

Syaoran and Sakura parted their separate ways.

**ONE WEEK AFTER THE FILMING OF THE MOVIE**

"Is it true that Sakura and Syaoran have broken up?" the news reporter asked one of the co-actors of the movie **"You're my life"**.

"From what I saw as we were filming the movie, they haven't interacted much with each other. They don't arrive on the filming set together and they seem distant. The only time I saw them interact with each other is when they are filming the movie. Maybe they haven't broken up, or they are having an issue, but I can't answer whether they have broken up or not."

That's when Syaoran's hand phone rang. He grabbed his phone as he could hear Sakura on the end of the other line.

"So I guess you've finally gone crazy with all these reports about us?" Syaoran asked somehow amused that Sakura is calling him once again.

"Can we talk Syaoran; meet me at our old apartment. I still got the key, I'll let myself in. Meet me in an hour." Sakura told him as she set her phone down.

Syaoran stood up from his seat; he took his car keys and left the building.

Within 10 minutes Syaoran was inside his apartment as he saw Sakura sitting down in the loveseat. He took a seat beside her and kissed the top of her head.

"So what do we tell them? Do we tell them that we've broken up and got back together after the filming or what?" Sakura asked him as he looks down at her.

"Have you listened to my new song Sakura? The one titled '_I'm Going Crazy'_? Syaoran asked her.

"Yeah I've listen to it quite a handful of times actually; I can get the feeling that the song is written and sang just for me."

"Because it is Sakura, I wrote that song only for you."

"Is it Syaoran? Are you really about to go crazy without seeing me?"

"You don't know how much I longed to kiss and hug you in-front of the cameras, just to tell them that we are going strong."

"So what do we do now?"

"How about we go out there and show them that we are much in-love from the last time they saw us."

"Oh GOD, I love you" Sakura told him as he leaned down and kissed her.

Suddenly the door burst open and both of their managers were panting.

"How about you two, get out of there and show your million fans that you are still together, so they stop bombarding us with questions?" Syaoran's manager told him.

"Alright Dean, Sakura and I will go out right away."

Syaoran looked at Sakura as she stood up and took a seat on his lap. Syaoran circled his arms around Sakura's waist as she placed her head down on his shoulders.

"Are you ready to face the cameras together?"

"I think two is better than one Syaoran"

"Let's do this."

They came out of the apartment and the two were bombarded with questions from reporters.

Without answering any questions Syaoran leaned down and kissed Sakura in-front of many cameras and within a minute he smiled and told their fans and the media.

"I hope that answers your question."

Syaoran told them as he and Sakura left.

* * *

**Reviews and critics are much appreciated. I might make another one-shot that continues this story. Who knows if I ever find the time I will :) Please review. Thank You**


End file.
